Halloween Special: To be yours
by Lissana
Summary: Lisa's curiousity lead her into the deep part of the forest of the forbidden. With her mild determination she waltzed in only to find herself face with the creature of Death. The bloodsucker seemed interested into her blood but what if he wanted to devour more than her blood?


**As promised, a one shot of Hibari x Lisa. This is a little special treat for Halloween and it packed with kinkiness. A lot of it. Blame my brain to go R-18 on me. This is my first time, writing out mature rated scenes so go easy on me. **

**And about the other stories, good news I manged to finish a few chapters in Glitch and will post them up soon. The main problem is my drive, the exams had totally killed me and I'm really tired out even my inspriration went dry. But neither less I still plan on fighting on with the plots. So I thank you for your patients all this time, it really does helps me a lot. ^^**

**Pairing: Hibari x Lisa (OC)**

**Theme: Halloween, 18th century, Mild Gore, Violence and Sex**

**Warning: Highly sadistic vampire Hibarin. (If he's OOC, I'm terribly sorry. OTL)**

* * *

Lisa's eye widened with horror, the bucket of water within her grasp slipped to the ground. The young girl stood mortified at the sigh she beholds. The beast gave a low growl, brutally pushing the body aside with no mercy. The victim lied lifeless, her eyes' rolled back revealing only white. The colors sucked right out of her, lying dead still. Lisa gripped tightly onto her cross, daring not to meet the beast's gaze. She wanted to bolt right then but something was stopping her, her mind fumbled through the emotions that obstructs her footing. She couldn't move.

The darkly figure pushed out a wide smirk, one that can send chill down a person's spine. _"Well, another herbivore?"_

He strode forward; the stepping of his shoes tensed Lisa's body. He was walking towards her. On impulse, Lisa finally overcome her numbness and tried to bolt. She had got to get away, far away from here, away from the darkness and back to the cathedral where the Father is. The vampire watched in amusement with the priestess attempt to escape. It was typical for Humans to run upon seeing an unknown being. But will they ever learn it's futile, the answer was no.

A shadow swipe past Lisa and manage to subdue her hand. He jerked the girl upwards and harshly pushed her head down, meeting the muddy grass plains. Lisa groaned with the afflicted agony on her, her hands were twisted aback by the inhuman force of the vampire. She tried to struggle free but merely earned her an impact to the floor again.

_"Unhand me, you beast._" Lisa growled out through pain, her eyes partly closed due the blood trickling down her wound. Hibarin seemed immune to her threats, smirking darkly towards the girl's glares. _"Quiet, herbivore. You have run into forbidden territory and now you're paying the price. Didn't your Father tell you that?"_

_"He did."_ Lisa replied coolly, careful to conceal her panic._ "The church has warned me about your kind and the sinful deeds to perform towards those of innocence. Plus, it's not hard to recognize you. Hibarin._" Lisa spitted with a deathly tone, pushing herself inwardly to stay strong. Hibari watched in amusement, he was quite famous around the town for the vampire that attacks Humans. It was not peculiar at all that the herbivore knows him. Suddenly Lisa felt her limbs twitched below her with Hibari's legs weighing down onto her on purpose. The sadistic vampire continued his physical assault as he tightened the grip on Lisa's hands, stretching them like it was rubber. Lisa yelped in pain through gritted teeth. Under her bangs she murmured softly words of the sacred, hoping it would calm her down and bring her assistance.

Hibarin's eyes narrowed dangerously, his grip still on both of Lisa's limb. _"Why aren't you resisting?"_

_"Because I'm waiting for God's holy judgment."_ She glared _"On __**you**__."_

Hibarin blinked in surprised before chuckling softly. In a very darkly manner. He pressed on with his legs slammed hard on Lisa's limbs. The agony made Lisa cringe; she feared the worst hearing her leg snapping a few times. The stillness of the girl's leg made Lisa regretted her actions and defiance.

_"Then, where's your God now?"_ Lisa's face went pale. Hibari dug his finger deep into her dress and sliced down, shredding half of her uniform in the process. Her cross flung to the far side of the bushes. Lisa panicked, springing up her other leg she attempted to break loose and stunned the vampire with a swift kick. The kick aimed at Hibari hit but in return it agitated the vampire. He clicked his tongue and grabs onto the leg, jerking it with merciless strength.

Lisa winced in pain, eyes with terror _"You dare defy me, Herbivore?"_ Lisa felt fazed, her self confidence declining per minute. She could just give up, let herself be subdued by the violent vampire yet the meek determination within her prevents her eyes from being adverted from the threat before her.

_"Yes, yes I am."_ The lack of anxiety in the priestess words made Hibarin raised a brow. The prey he caught was abnormal; she wasn't screaming or pleading for assistance. Hibarin found his gaze affix to the young girl's partly shredded clothes; the lingering scent of human flesh clogged his senses. Hibarin licked his lips in hunger.

* * *

Lisa gasped in surprised, finding her whole body maneuvered, her legs grounded by Hibarin's limbs as weights; the action partly ripping the fabric even further, revealing a little of Lisa's perfect breast. Lisa's hand were pinned back with Hibarin's strong grip, her eyes leveled with those of redness. _"What are you planning to do?"_

Hibarin sneered _"Don't you know, Herbivore? This is what you Humans pronounced as the ritual of mating. When two bodies become one, it will result in the creation of a new life. But these rituals are usually preformed with the acknowledgement of each sex. "_ A dark blush dusted Lisa's cheeks. Hibarin inches into her _"But in short terms, I'm going to have sex with you. Illegally."_

Lisa was about to scream out before a hand covered the girl's mouth, silencing her. Hibari lapped at Lisa's glowing complexion, nibbling and sucking hard onto her collar bone enough to create a mark on her. He traced down, leaving no part of her body unmarked. Lisa, lying in a heap of delusions felt disgusted, she mind refuses to apprehend the situation she was in. How can she just a normal priestess in the cathedral be doing here in the woods in the first place. She admitted she was curious of the wood for a long time and among the others in the cathedral her fellow sisters had always warned her of her curiosity ending up killing her. Even the Father gave advice to her not to fall for the temptation of the Devils and enter the forbidden area. His voice echoed into Lisa about the prophecy of being Humans of being stained by the Devil's religion, unable to revive back and stood forever broken.

She released a suppressed scream, feeling the saturation encircling her nipples. "W-Wait!" Lisa complained. Yet, the alpha male was too indulged in his appetizer, ignoring the whimpers from the girl to stop. He progress with every touch, squeezing and lapping on Lisa's exposed body like it was a melted ice cream. Ever since the male set eyes on this precocious girl, he had always felt something peculiar happening to him. Her smiles; her every gestures, strangely, this herbivore entices him far greater than anything else. She was different from the others yet the same, she still yelps and shed tears like any of his previous victims but one trait defines her as special from the other he captured.

**_Feisty._**

She was irritable, easily forced into many situations but with stubborn persistent isn't willing to back down. Even if Death had approach her door, she is still willing fight back. Sweat glisten on the girl's belly, Hibarin sniffed in the overpowering scent of the girl. Fear. Upon instinct, Hibarin attacked Lisa's lips, gnawing on her lower lips to force acknowledgement into her cavern. Lisa felt sick but the pain was too unbearable that she obediently gave way. Their tongue fought with Hibarin winning with skilled dominants. Lisa's mind flashed with the image of shock. Hibarin twist and turn around in her mouth, exploring her mouth expansively. Through kisses, Lisa starts to find it pleasant, the movement of how their tongue entwines and the touches of Hibarin seem enticing. A few minutes past and Hibarin decided to break the kiss, thread off saliva hanging in mid air. The sight misted the vampire into pure desire and lust.

_"You like it, don't you?"_Hibari sneered. _"The elation is driving you crazy."_ Lisa gave the vampire a hard look through her misted eyes. "I will not fall for your trickery." Hibari frowned, displeased. His eyes shifted down her breast, prompting him to squeeze it. Lisa let out a squeak, covering her mouth quickly after that. He turned Lisa around, plopping her easily down in his thighs. He was careful to prevent any opportunity for the female to escape and losing his new toy. He jerked Lisa upright, her chin tilted upwards by Hibarin's hand and her other hand pinned down by Hibarin.

_"Mmph…A-Aah….." _ Pleasurable moans escaped the mouth of the young brunette as Hibari attacked the girl ears, nibbling and licking it. Shivers ran down the Lisa's spine, trying to suppress the manifesting ecstasy that is driving her insane. Hibarin smirked; his prey was getting docile by the second. Licking his lips, he consented to move down to the next step. Abruptly, Lisa felt something inserted into her. Hibarin twisted his finger inward, embedding his gaze as he saw juices oozing out from his prey's private, he smirked in content.

_"Stop! Hibarin-urgh….Aahh!"_ Lisa cried, gnawing her lower lips to control her voice. Large tears of sweat and tear mixed as it dripped down Lisa's visage, the bunny struggled to no avail, she felt confused and scared. She found herself pinned with agony, suppressing the shuttering adrenalin flowing down her spine. The heat intensified when Hibari consented to add in another finger. Lisa's eye brimmed with tears, soft wheezing resounded as her poor girl murmur how painful the treatment is. Another finger hammered into her, Lisa was now flat out in pain as Hibarin delves his fingers deeps into Lisa. _"No….more!"_ She manages to gasp out. Hibarin ignored her merely to dive deeper in. Lisa's face tint with redness and her breath ragged, she came. Lisa tilted her head up, the sloshing of her cum being licked by Hibarin was notable, she felt disgusted but in another way rapture by the wild sensation of Hibarin's touch. It was something she never felt before.

_"Hibarin…"_ Hibarin immediately glazed up to face the brunette. She struggle for a while to recover her breath before setting her finger on her lips. Hibarin raised a brow, Lisa's embarrassment increased as her behind was clearly penetrated and is strangely growing within her. The ecstasy was too much, she felt as her mind could implode any minute. With another gesture at her lips, she whispered _"Hibarin…"_ Hibarin examined her for a minute before comprehending the situation. With a smirk, he inched towards Lisa, licking her quivering lips before placing a feathery kiss on her lip. Lisa waist was moved back as Hibarin started to deepen the kiss. His tongue entwining knots around the other, exploring every inched of wet cavern. Without hesitating, he trusted deep into Lisa forcing the herbivore to scream in pain. It went on; in and out Hibarin trusted repeatedly, his face trickling with beads of sweats. Lisa continued to moan, letting her blurry sight drift towards the alpha male above him; his eyes were glinting of desire and pleasure.

_"Herbivore."_ Hibari rasped, pulling Lisa's feeble body into a close wrap, his thrusting now come to a temporary halt. "Let me hear you scream." Lisa was panic stricken on the order, her flush face dusted crimson, and black eyes met those of grey. _"I don't think I can do it."_ Hibari's eye narrowed dangerously, he positioned himself closer to Lisa his whole body pressing onto her while his inside Lisa. Lisa felt her throat went dry, gazing at the smirk of the feline.

_"Scream."_ Hibarin phrased and prompt to thrust into Lisa hard, her head threw back in agony._ "Or I'll bite you to death."_ He trusted in deeper on every turn, planning to deprive Lisa of her virginity and insanity. Lisa held on, she inwardly felt her body melting in the vampire's hand. The ceaseless bucking of her hip is driving the priestess mad. Her mind was about to implode with pleasure. Lisa finally succumbed to cum. _"Aah!"_ Lisa finally screamed, elated. The member melting inside her; rubbing against the wall of her posterior. Unable to withstand the pleasure seeping into her, her lips hummed the cracking of her voice, her limbs growing numb by the minute.

Heparin's smirk grew. He leaned in close towards Lisa's nape. The priestess's smooth skin glowed in the moonlight. He could see the veins within Lisa's neck. So full of blood and so seducing. The vampire gave no haste, sinking his teeth deep into the girl's neck. Lisa flinch in pain, perceiving the sound of crimson liquid being drawn out from her veins. She felt hot where Hibarin's teeth lie, deep within her. Blood trickled down Lisa's nape while the girl continued to moan. Half in pain. Half in pleasure.

Lisa's limb finally fell, her eyes dimmed. The vampire lifted his head slowly, the blood still dripping sloppily from his lips. Looking down he saw the sight of his fantasy. The naked body of his prey, the slimy saturation covered her body as she posed tiredly in the grassy plain. Lisa's eyes were dimmed with all lack of consciousness and her breath was ragged, Hibarin could perceive it very well. It was according to plan. His one and only puppet is finally tamed, her eyes now clouded with lust and desire. He had finally broken her; her mere will to be pure is finally-

Lisa's lip twitched, suddenly Hibari saw the young priestess's eye narrowed tiredly _"I-I'm not broken, not yet. Even if you had taken away my virginity, I shall not bow to your profane kind!"_

Hibarin's face went expressionless but curved back with a smile _"Hn, then I shall have to break you even further. More and more until you'll plead for my halt."_ He leveled his face with Lisa, his smirk pushed towards Lisa _"Because you're mine."_

* * *

_This is end of the kinkiness, I hope you liked it. Now back to the pile! *dives into the story stack*_


End file.
